A New Friend
}} Durkon catches sight of Haley and Elan, and Malack suggests a way that they can keep in touch. Cast * Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ * Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ * Elan ◀ ▶ * Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ * Tarquin ◀ ▶ * Malack ◀ ▶ * "Mr. Guard" ▶ Transcript Mr. Guard: The general has a feast planned for tonight, then a full day of activities planned for tomorrow, including a parade at dusk for which you will be the honoree. Elan: Do you think V will be done trancing soon? Haley: Almost, honey. Elan: Awesome! I reeeeeeally want Roy to meet my dad!! Elan fantasises. Tarquin: Since Roy's father is dead, I've decided to legally adopt him! Tarquin: Now you're for-real brothers! Roy and Elan: HOORAY! Tarquin: Also, you both get puppies. Durkon: Ye sure ye dinnae mind if'n I borrow this book? Durkon: I dinnae know when I may get ta return it, if ever. Malack: Not at all, it is easily replaceable. Malack: The subject matter is very common in my religion— Malack:—though I imagine you may be able to adapt some of the more mystical aspects to your own. Durkon: Aye, well, I'll be puttin' 'em ta good— Durkon: Wait— Elan: Hey, do you think Roy will mind calling my mother "Mom" when Dad remarries her? Haley: Do I even want to know the chain of thoughts that led to that question? Durkon pokes his head out of a door and sees the couple. A sign next to the door reads, "LIBRARY Dewey decimal system strictly enforced. Durkon: Uh, I'm sorry, Minist'r Malack, but I... I haf ta go. Malack: What? But the Chancellor has not yet returned. Durkon: Ya, well, somethin' just came up. Malack: I was just about to invite you to be my guest at this state dinner I must attend tonight. Durkon: Och, uh, sorry aboot tha, but I'll haf ta take a rain check. Malack: This is a desert. It doesn't rain. Durkon: Still. Malack: Very well, I shall escort you out. Durkon: NO! Durkon: Uh, no, tha won't be necessary. Malack: Are you sure? Tha palace is still unfinished, I'd hate to see you get— Durkon: I'll just use me dwarven ability ta detect new contruction, an' then go tha other way. Malack: As you wish, I enjoyed out little discussion thoroughly, Brother Thundershield. Durkon: Aye, as did I. Give me a lot ta think aboot. It's a shame we cannae keep in touch. Malack: I have a magic item that might help with that. The panel shows a page from Malack's "Macebook": D&D Context * Dwarves in D&D have the racial trait of Stonecunning, which, as Durkon notes, gives them a +2 bonus on Search checks to notice new construction, among other things. Trivia * Macebook (in the last panel) is a parody of Facebook, the popular internet social network. * This is the first appearance of "Mr. Guard", who is escorting Haley and Elan through the Palace of Blood. * Dewey Decimal System or Dewey Decimal Classification is a proprietary library classification system. It allows systematizing books in a public libraries using decimal indices. External Links * 739}} View the comic * 162334}} View the discussion thread Category:Durkon Befriends Malack